Mr. Drake Begum
Mr. Drake Begum is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film, Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. He is a hunter and former zookeeper. He is voiced by Vince Vaughn, who also played Rick Barnes in Domestic Disturbance, ''Roger "Raji" Lowenthal in ''Be Cool, ''Norman Bates in 1998's remake ''Psycho, ''Wes Mantooth in ''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy ''and Reese Feldman in ''Starsky & Hutch. History Origin Drake started off working as the zookeeper when he was a teenager at the Central Park Zoo, as he about to use his dancing skills with his broomstick. However, when Alex arrived, he stole all of his attention to his trade mark skills as he and his friends watched him. Drake became jealous of Alex, so he use the tomato, laughs and throws at him to make a fool out of him. And the crowd angrily at him and booing too. So then, the zookeeper boss fires him for throwing a tomato at Alex. So he lost everything he had, his job, his girlfriend seeing another man kissing her before she dumps him, and so on, he lived in the dump when he was poor, hungry, and alone. As a result when he's an adult, he grew hateful and vain towards Alex and he plotted revenge against him and every animals. He moved to Mumbai and becomes a animal hunter in order to use a perfect success record. He make his office to make it a trophy, enlisted four Hyenas as minions, and wants to make money for every animal trophy at some point to becoming more rich then ever. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Begum first appears near the beginning being called by mall security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. He shoots the Zoosters with the tranquilizer darts in the mall. And also, he caged Alex and his friends in his office and introduced himself, hoping that they would recognize him (which they did not). After explaining his past and his plan, he tells his minions to guard them, but the penguins rescue them and they escape. He and his minions chases them in a long jeep chase scene that ends when the animals try to escape on their bus. But Begum gets hit by a shovel in his face and lands on the food court, so then he had his minions to go after them, but they were thwarted by South Troops, an animal organization dedicated to saving the animals and stopping bad people. He was later seen at the beauty salon, polishing his nails. Just then, his phone ringing and he answers it, and that's his Hyena minions. He was angrily at them for letting the Zoosters get away. After he left the salon, he wants his minions to meet him in his office so he needs to come up something smarter to find out where Alex and his friends are. Then, he and his minions was later seen at the alley that the animals were just at and uses his capable and clues to find out they have save by the South Troops and heading for Tokyo and rides aboard on the train heading for the same place. He saw the animals flies out of Tokyo from the angry mob, so they need go back to Mumbai and find someone to take pictures and find out where the animals are at. He was in his office, figuring out where Alex is and needs to find out where he and his friends location is. He lets Ishan in and hires him to take a picture where his location is and he'll pay you half. He then uses poison dart frog's skin to put on the tranquilizer dart which is exactly poison, and callously sends him on his way. And after that, Ishan sends him some pictures on his computer and he found them at Jungletopia. When the animals are going to apologize to the South Troops and the others, Begum tranquilizes again on the old boat and he only pays Ishan half of what he promised, and he decided to take them to the Mumbai Zoo for their new home and then kills them dead. Begum attends a celebration for Alex's and his friends newest habitat and uses a million dollar check, he let's Ishan to concealing a poison dart inside a shotgun and almost fires it at him, but the South Troops and other animals, being alerted by Maurice and Mort, arrive and rescue him. As insanely mad for revenge, he rides the hot dog cart stand and got's on the seaplane, he tries to kill Melman as his shotgun crashed in, but Alex came up with an idea to save him. He then release the giraffe, climbs on the roof and fights Alex. Then, Alex beat Begum, throws him off the plane and lands on the ship behind those containers. After a long fight between the animals and Begum and his minions, Begum is tranquilized by Mort and his Hyenas are knocked out by the penguins. As the film ends, he is last seen in the Central Park Zoo trapped in a cage by the penguins, catapults them away and presumably lands in the ship, and he's about to being shipped to Madagascar with his minions in crates. Personality Begum is use to be cool, talented, lucky and determined zoo keeper. To make the people watch his dancing skills with the broom. However, after Alex repeatedly stole his glory and got him fired, losing his girlfriend, shunned and forgotten, he became bitter and jealous hatred for all animals, especially towards the four who first stole his fame: Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria. He is very arrogant, selfish, greedy, vain, deceitful, cruel, ruthless, haughty and very devious in his goals to make animals into trophies. He also has a funny and comical, but very possessive. Appearance Begum is a tall, slender man with black hair and green eyes. He has a large roman nose, a short long mustache, and a short beard. He wears an gold yellow safari uniform shirt and pants, white yellow flannel with sleeves, red tie, gold brown safari hat, and black hunter boots. Trivia * He is very similar to other villains who are hunters: ** Shaw from Sony Pictures Animation's 1st feature film Open Season. ''Both hunters who no respect for animals or the law and they want to kill the heroes. ** Lord Victor Quartermaine from DreamWorks' 11th full-length animated feature film, ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. They both are hunters and they also have no respect for animals and the law and wanted to kill the heroes. ** Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under: They are both psychotic hunters who seek to kill the main characters by any cost, they also have pets who are minions to help them track down the heroes, so McLeach is way worse than Begum. ** Cecil Clayton from Disney's 37th full-length animated feature film Tarzan. They both were hunters to kill the animals for their reward money, mostly to kill the main heroes. * Begum is also similar to Dave from Penguins of Madagascar. Both of them are jealous of the main heroes and have the plans for revenge on them. * It is unknown that Begum and his hyena minions survive in Madagascar, and mabye meets Captain Chantel DuBois, and possibly be his love interest on her. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Antagonist